Episode 1548 (22 December 1997)
Synopsis Tiffany overhears Peggy and Grant talking about her having another baby. She's upset that she hasn't been consulted, and also that life is passing her by as she hears from a friend of hers from abroad, who's having an exciting life. Simon visits and they have a moan together. Ros tells Ian more about Nick - that he's made a lot of money by legitimate business dealing. Cindy asks Ian if she can come for Christmas Day, and he agrees but then tells her she can't come to Steven’s birthday on Boxing Day. She says she had special presents for him and she's a bit upset about it. Tony asks Polly what she's doing for Christmas, as he's not looking forward to Irene and Terry being plastered and Sarah going off to the refuge, so his Christmas Day looks bleak. She says that she's alone, and Tony invites her to stay. He tells Irene, who is thrilled and can't wait to tell Simon. Pauline invites Mary and Conor for Christmas, but Mary discovers she has to work at Ian's house. Conor corners Mary and asks if she knew about Mark. She says what, and he says angrily, either you know or you don't. She says yes, and he says he's annoyed that no-one would tell him. Mary says that he's not in danger from Mark, but Conor is still very upset. Alex invites Kathy to a children's service but she's supposed to be playing in a darts match that evening so she refuses. Alex looks disappointed, and she finds time to take Ben anyway, before the match. He chats to her after the service, and Sarah goes home and bumps into Phil in the square, looking for Kathy so she tells him that Alex was chatting to Kathy after the service. Phil is clearly jealous and suspicious of his motives. Terry and Irene have a chat and Terry tells her he knows that her house had been sold off and she doesn't have anywhere else to go. She replies that she also knows that he doesn't have any "business" deals really and he's been seen gambling. They note how much they have in common and then kiss. Terry drags Irene to bed. In the Vic Frank is hanging around the ladies darts team and he buys Pat a drink. Kathy arrives and Pat and her have a chat about why Pat is being so friendly to Frank, and Pat says she feels guilty but she's attracted to Frank, and she lets slip the fact that she and Roy have never had sex. Kathy is astonished. Frank walks Pat home, and Roy has just left the car lot, and as he crosses the square has a heart attack. Frank and Pat are the first on the scene, and call for help. Alex takes control of resuscitation until the ambulance arrives. Kathy picks up the debris, including Roy's Christmas gift to Pat. Credits Main cast *Mike Reid as Frank Butcher *Pam St. Clement as Pat Evans *Tony Caunter as Roy Evans *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Richard Driscoll as Alex Healy *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah Hills *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Mitchell *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Paul Moriarty as George Palmer *Anna Karen as Aunt Sal *Nadia Sawalha as Annie Palmer *Shaun Williamson as Barry Evans *Roberta Taylor as Irene Hills *Gavin Richards as Terry Raymond *Mark Homer as Tony Hills *Victoria Gould as Polly Becker *Andrew Lynford as Simon Raymond *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *Seán Gleeson as Conor Flaherty *Melanie Clark Pullen as Mary Flaherty *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Butcher *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Jackson *Gemma Bissix as Clare Bates *Jon Lee as Josh Saunders *Joe Absolom as Matthew Rose *Richard Elis as Huw Edwards *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *C.P. Grogan as Ros Thorne *Michelle Collins as Cindy Beale *Matthew Jay Lewis as Chris Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes